


Imagine Being Loved By Me

by SleeplessInGeneral



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Han’s Canadian girlfriend makes yet another appearance, Julian Larson’s bad flirting, Logan is ignorant as shit and that’s what we love about him, M/M, Side sperril, So much fluff I swear, They/them Reed, because every fic needs side sperril
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral
Summary: “I just… I thought maybe flirting with him through roleplay could get it through to his brain that I like him. Seriously, it’s been ages and he doesn’t get a fucking clue! I just… I want him to understand that I love him so much! But he won’t notice anything, and—““Okay, okay, don’t go off monologuing, I get it!” Merril cut in, chuckling nervously.———Or: the self-indulgent birthday fic where Julian’s a bad flirt, Logan is ignorant as heck, and everyone plays Vampire: the Masquerade.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Imagine Being Loved By Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodpromise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodpromise/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TARA!! Bet you thought this was going to be just a oneshot, but... nope! Surprise!
> 
> (In all honesty, it’s because I felt like cutting it in the middle, felt more appropriate.)
> 
> I hope this (and the next couple chapters) is a good enough birthday gift! I love you so much!!

“Merril my love, I need your help.”

Merril jumped in shock at that. She never heard anyone come into her dorm, there was nothing planned for today, so she decided to spend the day working on session prep for Sunday’s game.

And then, in came Julian, giving her a serious scare and looking like he just got off the plane. 

“Okay… Jules, you could’ve just let me know you’re coming, you gave me a heart attack!”

“I literally couldn’t. You would’ve told Logan and I can’t have that. Anyway, I want to join your dnd game.”

“You… you know I don’t run that one, yeah? I run vampire the masquerade.”

“Yeah, that one. I want to join that one.”

“Are you…” she sighed, turning to face him fully this time. “Are you sure you know what you’re getting yourself into? Jules, we’re playing a pacifist campaign using the humanist tenets and everything, I know that, but—“

“I’m just going to pretend I understood a word from what you just said, love.”

“—it’s a  _ horror _ game. I only run it because I don’t want to experience it myself, but are you comfortable with horror?”

“I could be! I just… Merril, you must understand. I need to get close to Logan.”

“But… isn’t he already your best friend? Honey.”

“I just… I thought maybe flirting with him through roleplay could get it through to his brain that I  _ like _ him. Seriously, it’s been ages and he doesn’t get a fucking clue! I just… I want him to understand that I love him so much! But he won’t notice anything, and—“

“Okay, okay, don’t go off monologuing, I get it!” Merril cut in, chuckling nervously. “Look… we’re getting to a… weird plot point. In the game. We’ve only had ten sessions until now, so you’ll get ten extra experience points, no problem. Just… calm down, okay? This is a horror game. And it’s probably not as good as you think it is, I’m no Jason Carl, it’s nothing—“

“I can do horror. Now, is there some sort of ultimate slut character combination I can play?”

“Spencer called dibs on that one… but I can get you something close to it. How do you feel about magic?”

“I love magic.”

“Then I’ve got just the thing.”

* * *

“So I made this,” Reed piped in as they took their seat at Logan’s giant table, emptying out a bag of custom made dice into the dark red tray before pulling a rolled up sheet of paper. “I thought you’d all like it, so…”

“Ooh, show!” Lucy started making grabby hands with cheeto-stained fingers, getting bouncy.

Then Reed rolled the paper out, revealing it to be a drawing of their coterie — twin redheads Andrew and Laura, with their leather jackets and weapons, a baseball bat for Laura and a simple pistol for Andrew; Myrtle in her Hatsune Miku shirt and light jeans, holding her flock of rat familiars like a Disney princess with birds on her arms; Jacob hiding in the shadows, feeding on a pigeon and looking very satisfied with himself; Alan and Dahlia taking up the neon lights in the back, Alan in his trench coat carrying all sorts of occult ritual stuff, Dahlia in her drag with the stiletto blade heels and old-looking pink wig.

Julian almost dropped his coffee cup as Lucy let out a happy squeal.

“It looks  _ perfect _ ! Oh my god, Reed, I think I’m in love!”

“Aw, thank you!”

“Look at this detail! Oh my god, oh my goodness gracious, Han you have to look at this!”

“It all looks really nice,” Julian commented, making everyone jump. He walked straight into Logan’s room, taking the seat next to a very flustered Logan, and put down his steaming cup on the table next to a sinister-looking red and black box. “Who’s the Disney princess? She looks like a… modern, kinda accurate Mulan.”

“She’s Japanese, actually,” Lucy said after a long moment of silence, setting up the laptop for Han to join in. “She’s my character!”

“She looks really cool, dude.”

“Thank you!” She beamed by then, almost shaking as she finished setting up the computer.

“What are you doing here?” Logan asked then, still very shocked.

“I’m playing with you guys. Is it that hard to believe?”

“To be honest, yes!”

“Aw, but I thought you like being around me!” Julian pouted, hoping the joke goes through.

It… did not.

“Of course I do, don’t be stupid. It’s just that… you think roleplaying is stupid. You told me that much.”

“I don’t think it’s stupid, I like it.”

“Oh… okay… sure, I’ll take it… I guess.”

“Fucking nerd.”

“Happy birthday, Logan!” Merril announced the second she got inside, carrying a cake with her, and effectively cutting off Julian’s sad, sad attempt at flirting. Which was just… failing, as normal. “Did you get your gift yet?”

“No…” he started looking suspicious. “Is it the drawing?”

“No! Wait, what drawing?” As she put the cake down on the table, Reed pointed at the giant painting. “Oh, that’s so good, Reed! Oh my goodness!”

“Thank you!”

“But no! That’s not… Spencer?” Spencer looked up from his phone, a bit startled. “Baby, where’s Logan’s gift?”

“I put it in the Box of Doom before getting here… oh, there’s cake!”

Merril chuckled, watching Logan scramble to grab his new dice from the box and everyone trying to get a slice of cake, and eventually she cleared her throat and made sure everyone paid attention.

“So! Night falls over Boston. The twenty-seventh of November, 2018. Last we left off, Andrew was assigned to talk to Prince Iverson about revoking Angelina Mancini’s permission to embrace a new childe, under suspicion of potential betrayal, and Dahlia and Myrtle started infiltrating the werewolf underground to find out more information about Angelina Mancini and her violation of the masquerade. Everyone, please, roll a rouse check.”

“What’s a rouse check?” Julian whispered to Logan, as he took out his new dice. A set of custom D10s, with munch and crunch on the faces where it mattered.

“You roll one of these,” Logan told him, handing him one of the dice. “If you get a symbol, it’s a success. If you get a blank face, it’s a failure, and you erase one point of hunger.”

“I… I think I’ll get the hang of it soon. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

* * *

“‘So what’ve you got for me?’” Merril said in her scary accurate Boston accent, looking directly at Julian and Reed. “‘You’re not one to come for me unless I give you a job, Miller.’ Elyssa turns to look at Sherman. ‘What’s this, a stray?’”

“Sherman Foster,” Julian introduced himself, or at least tried. “I—“

“He’s a warlock,” Reed cut in, staying fully in character. Their voice has stayed so feminine for the whole session, save for when they took a break. Julian had to give it to them, they were good. “Kind of a dick if you ask me. Decided he’s crushing on Andy since they met, like, three hours ago.”

“‘So why bring me a warlock? You should know better than that.’”

“Because we’ve got a crisis,  _ mom _ .”

“My chantry has been taken over by the—“

“The Sabbat,” Spencer mumbled as a reminder.

“—my chantry has been taken over by the Sabbat, and the Millers said you’re the best person to take care of these things.”

“‘I’ll see what I can do,’ Elyssa mumbles with a smirk. And this is where we’re going to end today’s session, everyone.”

“Well, I’m going to call Leah,” Han announced just as everyone took their sighs of relief. “I’ll see you guys on Saturday for the big battle.”

“Tell your girlfriend we say hi!” Merril called right before he hung up. 

“Yeah, yeah. Happy birthday, Logan.”

“Thanks, dude.”

It took a while more for everyone else to leave… well, except Julian. Who was practically on his lap at that point. Somehow.

“So…”

“So?”

“Wanna go get sushi?” Julian almost purred, wiggling in a weird way. “If we go now we won’t miss curfew.”

“Uhh… sure, but can we just get Derek before that?”

Julian sighed as he got up, his attempt dying before it had even begun.

“Sure. I’ll go call him, you just… shower and change.”

“Okay. See you in a bit, then?”

“...yeah. See you in a bit.” And he got up and left.

‘ **_jules:_ ** _ hes still ignoring meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee _ ’

‘ **_Merril:_ ** _ give it time!! He’ll get around to it, you’re not a bad flirt! Trust me! _ ’


End file.
